1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor mounting structure for mounting a multilayer ceramic capacitor to a substrate and a multilayer ceramic capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
Known as examples of conventional multilayer ceramic capacitor mounting structures are those disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2002-232110 and 2004-153121. The mounting structure described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-232110 is constructed such that a plurality of ceramic capacitors are arranged in a row on a circuit board, while respective vibrations generated in dielectric layers of the ceramic capacitors and then transmitted to the circuit board have substantially opposite phases. This inhibits the circuit board from generating vibration sounds.
The mounting structure described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-153121 constructs a ripple capacitor by attaching metal terminals, each having an L-shaped cross section, to both ends of a capacitor body. The metal terminals are soldered to a substrate such as to space the capacitor body from the substrate surface, so that vibrations caused by ripples of the capacitor body are kept from directly propagating to the substrate, whereby vibration sounds are suppressed.